weltenbibliothekfandomcom-20200215-history
Pressekonferenz Archiv vom 30.06.1801 - 13.09.1801
center Hier werden Pressekonferenzen von John F. Kennedy, Präsident von Amerikanien und dem Kennedy Reich archiviert und für die Nachwelt erhalten. In den nachfolgend aufbewahrten Meldungen ist vom innerdeutschen Krieg, sowie von Kennedys Reise nach Etrurien die Rede. Der Lesefreundlichkeit wegen ist der älteste Beitrag oben und der neuste unten. Wir schreiben den: - 208}} Zu den aktuellen Konferenzen left 30. Juni 1081 Sonderpressekonferenz zu den akuellen Entwicklungen in Deutschland Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Verehrte Vertreter der internationalen Presse, Wie mir soeben zugetragen wurde, hat der deutsche Bundestaat Franken seinem Nachbarn Preussen den Krieg erklärt. Das Amerikanensische Volk verurteilt diese einseitige Agression aufs Schärfste. Ganz besonders hirnverbrannt ist die Begründung des Grafen Horst: Eine angebliche Grenzverletzung durch meine Person. Entschuldigung, aber geht's eigentlich noch? Selbst wenn man in bösartiger, kleinkarrierter Manier meinen Flug über fränkisches Gebiet und meinetwegen die dreissig Meter Fussmarsch über selbiges als "Grenzverletzung" interpretieren will, was zum Hammersenkel hat da Preussen mit zu tun? Wenn schon, müssten sie Amerikanien den Krieg erklären, oder? Nicht, dass ich mir einen Krieg wünsche, ich meine ja nur, von wegen Logik und so. Dass wir Preussen, als unserem treustem und engstem Verbündeten in Europa, natürlich beistehen werden, ist klar. Graf Horst sollte sich also im Klaren sein, dass seine Kriegserklärung automatisch auch eine an UNS ist. Wenn er baldigst eine Armada Amerikanensischer Kampfzeppeline über dem fränkischen Himmel sehen will und divisionsweise amerikanensische Kavallerie, Infanterie und schwere Artillerie auf fränkischen Fluren - bitte, dann mache er nur weiter mit seiner militärpolitischen Geisterfahrt. Ich mache ihm aber einen anderen Vorschlag: Es geht ja ganz offensichtlich dabei um mich. Keine Ahnung, was der Vollhorst eigentlich für ein Problem mit mir hat, aber ich biete ihm Satisfaktion an. Regeln wir das unter Gentlemen und lassen das Kriegsgerät zu Hause. Graf Horst, er nenne mir Ort und Zeit und die Wahl der Waffen! Ich bitte jedoch zu bedenken, dass ich derzeit noch in Steinburg weile und es Anreisewege einzukalulieren gilt. Wenn Der Graf nicht darauf eingeht, betrachte ich das ganze Gedöns von wegen der Grenzverletzung als reinen Vorwand um über Preussen herzufallen. Diese Agression werde ich, ich sagte es bereits, auf gar keinen Fall hinnehmen. Ich fürchte übrigens, dass das Verschwinden von Kanzler Stresemann etwas mit dieser Eskalation zu tun hat und ordne eine Untersuchung an. Und nun noch ein paar Worte an Kaiser Horst: Könnten Sie vielleicht mal den Mund aufmachen und Stellung beziehen? Es ist IHR Land und es sind IHRE Landsleute die da gerade Amoklaufen. Ziehen Sie mal Ihren Quadratschädel aus dem Arsch und benehmen Sie sich wie ein Staatsoberhaupt, Sie lahme Gummiente! John F. Kennedy center left 30. Juni 1081 Sonderpressekonferenz zu den akuellen Entwicklungen in Deutschland Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Verehrte Vertreter der internationalen Presse, Wie mir soeben zugetragen wurde, hat der deutsche Bundestaat Franken seinem Nachbarn Preussen den Krieg erklärt. Das Amerikanensische Volk verurteilt diese einseitige Agression aufs Schärfste. Ganz besonders hirnverbrannt ist die Begründung des Grafen Horst: Eine angebliche Grenzverletzung durch meine Person. Entschuldigung, aber geht's eigentlich noch? Selbst wenn man in bösartiger, kleinkarrierter Manier meinen Flug über fränkisches Gebiet und meinetwegen die dreissig Meter Fussmarsch über selbiges als "Grenzverletzung" interpretieren will, was zum Hammersenkel hat da Preussen mit zu tun? Wenn schon, müssten sie Amerikanien den Krieg erklären, oder? Nicht, dass ich mir einen Krieg wünsche, ich meine ja nur, von wegen Logik und so. Dass wir Preussen, als unserem treustem und engstem Verbündeten in Europa, natürlich beistehen werden, ist klar. Graf Horst sollte sich also im Klaren sein, dass seine Kriegserklärung automatisch auch eine an UNS ist. Wenn er baldigst eine Armada Amerikanensischer Kampfzeppeline über dem fränkischen Himmel sehen will und divisionsweise amerikanensische Kavallerie, Infanterie und schwere Artillerie auf fränkischen Fluren - bitte, dann mache er nur weiter mit seiner militärpolitischen Geisterfahrt. Ich mache ihm aber einen anderen Vorschlag: Es geht ja ganz offensichtlich dabei um mich. Keine Ahnung, was der Vollhorst eigentlich für ein Problem mit mir hat, aber ich biete ihm Satisfaktion an. Regeln wir das unter Gentlemen und lassen das Kriegsgerät zu Hause. Graf Horst, er nenne mir Ort und Zeit und die Wahl der Waffen! Ich bitte jedoch zu bedenken, dass ich derzeit noch in Steinburg weile und es Anreisewege einzukalulieren gilt. Wenn Der Graf nicht darauf eingeht, betrachte ich das ganze Gedöns von wegen der Grenzverletzung als reinen Vorwand um über Preussen herzufallen. Diese Agression werde ich, ich sagte es bereits, auf gar keinen Fall hinnehmen. Ich fürchte übrigens, dass das Verschwinden von Kanzler Stresemann etwas mit dieser Eskalation zu tun hat und ordne eine Untersuchung an. Und nun noch ein paar Worte an Kaiser Horst: Könnten Sie vielleicht mal den Mund aufmachen und Stellung beziehen? Es ist IHR Land und es sind IHRE Landsleute die da gerade Amoklaufen. Ziehen Sie mal Ihren Quadratschädel aus dem Arsch und benehmen Sie sich wie ein Staatsoberhaupt, Sie lahme Gummiente! John F. Kennedy center left 2. Juli 1801 - Defcon 4 Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Nach eingehenden Gesprächen mit Präsident Feuerrad habe ich nun Steinburg an Bord des Airforce One Zepelins verlassen und befinde mich auf dem Rückflug in die Heimat. Die Nachricht, dass sich nun auch Schwaben im Krieg befände (mit Preussen? Mit uns? Mit beiden? ) habe ich ebenso zur Kenntnis genommen wie das geradezu unverschämte, grenzautistische Ignorieren all meiner Vorschläge und dem tumben Rumgedrohe, von wegen dass eine Kriegserklärung stets alle deutsche Staaten beträfe. Ich bin nicht blöd, ok? Dass, wer immer Preussen angreift dadurch auch mit uns in Konflikt gerät, wurde ja bereits gesagt und wenn das wiederum bedeutet, dass ein ganzer Rattenschwanz an servilen, obskuren deutschen Kleinstaaten hirnlos der fränkischen Agression nachdackelt, dann bedeutet das ergo, dass all diese Vasallen sich ebenfalls mit uns im Kriegszustand befinden. Triviale Erkenntnis! Mir ist dieses ganze Affentheater reichlich zuwider, aber nun gut, ich habe jetzt mal Defcon 4 ausgerufen. Für Euch verblödete Analphabeten da draussen: Hier steht, was das bedeutet. Ich stehe in ständigem Kontakt mit dem Pasinger Bürgermeister Von Strelau-Brüssel, der interimsweise die Amtsgeschäfte des verschollenen Kanzlers Stresemann übrnommen hat. Ich habe ihm fürs Erste das Abkommandieren eines Kampfgeschwaders Zeppeline sowie die Entsendung dreier schwerer Mörserbatterien, sowie 5 Kavallerie Regimenter zugesagt. Darunter eine Spezialeinheit ehemaliger Tech-Watch Experten, die darauf spezialisiert sind, in Kommando-Missionen technisches Gerät des Feindes lahmzulegen und zu beseitigen. Das müsste fürs Erste reichen. Ich hoffe aber immer noch, dass die Vernunft siegen wird und wir nicht ein neues Blutbad erleben. Als wäre es des Ärgers nicht genug, habe ich heute doch sage und schreibe eine Depesche des Dixieländischen Präsidenten George W. Bush bekommen, in der er MICH für den Unfall auf der A12 in Rammstein verantwortlich macht und mir eine Rechnung für den Reisebus, plus Schadensersatzansprüche der Insassen in sechstelliger Höhe übermittelt. Ich frage mich, ob sich die Welt über Nacht in ein Tollhaus verwandelt hat. George, nur kurz und knapp, so dass auch Du es verstehst: Steck Dir Deine Rechnung in den Arsch eines Deiner überdimensionierten Nasenlöcher. Vollidiot! A Propos Vollidiot: Nun gilt auch Kaiser Horst XVII offiziell als verschwunden und zwar "innerhalb" seines Schlosses in Darmstadt. Bitte? Wie muss ich nun das wieder verstehen? Hat er sich in seiner eigenen Bude verlaufen? - zuzutrauen wäre es ihm ja. Oder hat er sich ausversehen im Kleiderschrank eingeschlossen? Vielleicht steckt er ja auch nur stockbesoffen im Weinkeller oder er hat auf dem Klo eine aussergewöhnlich zeitaufwändige, innere Auskehr. Ich würde da mal nachsehen, Leute! Wie auch immer. Morgen sollen wir ja erfahren, mit wem sich Schwaben im Kriege wähnt. Mannomann. John F. Kennedy left Zum Tode von Kanzler Stresemann Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Meine Ehegatten und ich befinden uns derzeit an Bord des Airforce One Zeppelins, auf halber Strecke in die Heimat. Wie uns per Brieftaube mitgeteilt wurde, ist der schreckliche Verdacht, Kanzler Stresemann könnte einem Gewaltverbrechen zum Opfer gefallen sein, nun traurige Gewissheit geworden. Sein Kopf wurde in einem bayrischen Küstendorf beiBrüssel entdeckt. Wer den grausigen Fund wo genau gemacht hat, wurde nicht bekanntgegen, ebensowenig ist bislang der Rest der Leiche aufgetaucht. Diese Nachricht schockt und schmerzt mich zutiefst. Ich kannte Herren Stresemann stets als zuverlässigen Partner in einem ansonsten beschisseneninstabilen Reich. Ich werde persönlich alles in meiner Macht tun, um die Aufklärung dieses brutalen Mordes voranzutreiben und bot seinem interims-Stellvertreter, General Friedrich der II. Von Hohenzollern die Unterstützung amerikanensischer Kriminalistiker und Forensiker an. Leider ist es nun doch zu ersten Kampfhandlungen an der preusisch-fränkischen Grenze, in der Provinz Schlesien gekommen. Gut, dass meine Truppen unterwegs sind. Die Preussischen Soldaten würde ich aber auch nicht unterschätzen. Immerhin gibt es auch ein paar gute Nachrichten: So hat der deutsche Bundesrat offenbar beschlossen, dass ein amerikanensich-fränkischer Konflikt nicht bündnistauglich in dem Sinne ist, als dass nun alle deutsche Staaten mit uns in den Krieg treten müssen. Schön. Wenigstens etwas. Auch fordern viele so langsam aber sicher den Rücktritt von Kaiser Horst, welcher ganz nebenbei wieder aufgetaucht ist, aber immer noch keine Stellungnahme anngegeben hat, geschweige denn der Welt mitteilt, wo er verdammt noch mal gesteckt hat. Nun, wie auch immer: Jetzt wo es einen realen Angriff auf Preussen gab, tritt unserseits der Bündnisfall ein. Wir befinden uns daher nun offiziell im Krieg mit Franken. John F. Kennedy center left 29. Juli 1801 - Expo Verschoben Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Sie haben es sicher schon gelesen, bzw davon gehört: Die Expo wurde auf unbestimmte Zeit verschoben. Das Ausrichtungskommitee hat nach langem Hin- un Her die Beschwerden diverser Nationen, darunter unserer ebenso wie dem Aztekenreich nachgegeben und will den Vorwürfen der Wahlmanipulation, die letzten Endes Aquanopolis als Austragungsort gekürt hatten, nachgehen. Ich musste mir wegen der Beschwerde einige Kritik anhören. Es sei doch "kleinkarrierte Scheisse" und sowieso egal, wo die Expo stattfände, wichtig sei die Ausstellung an sich. Dem stimme ich ja zu. Ich rufe in Erinnerung dass der Senat es war, der mit deutlicher Mehrheit die Bescherde einforderte. Ok, ich hätte das ganze mit dem Präsidentenveto stoppen können, aber das war mir dann auch wieder zu blöd, denn DASS manipuliert wurde, das scheint mir doch ziemlich offensichtlich. Also regen wir uns am besten nicht auf und warten ab, wie sich die Dinge entwickeln. Wir haben in diesen Zeiten ohnehin ganz andere Sorgen: Aus dem fränkisch-preussischen Kampfgebiet sind seit Tagen keinerlei Nachrichten nach Aussen gedrungen. Es ist derzeit völlig unklar, wie es dort steht und vorallem wie es den amerikanensischen Expeditionstruppen geht. Unsere Gebete sind mit unseren Soldaten. In einer Woche reise ich nach Etrurien, in die Stadt Torre Oscura, wo ich dem grossen Formula Uno Grande Turnier beiwohnen werde. Unter den internationalen Finalisten ist ja auch unser Fahrer Kolja McNamara: Ihm werde ich persönlich die Daumen drücken. Insgesamt hoffen wir auf ein faires und spannendes Rennen. John F. Kennedy center left 1. August 10801 - Nürnberg erstürmt! Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Zunächst wünsche Ich Ihnen allen ein frohes und gesegnetes Lugnasadh-Fest. Fast schon geht jenes unter in den grossen Meldungen dieser Tage unter: Nürnberg, die Hauptstadt Frankens, ist gefallen! Endlich sind Nachrichten aus dem Kriegsgebiet zu uns durchgedrungen und in selbigen lässt der Preussische Oberbefehlshaber Friedrich II von Hohenzollern wissen, dass seine Truppen nach langen und verlustreichen Kämpfen den Durchbruch geschafft haben. Diese Neuigkeit wird bestätigt von einer Depsche des Supreme Commander in Europe, General James Swift-Deer, dem Oberkommandierenden der Amerikanensischen Expeditionstruppen, die an der Seite Preussens gegen den fränkischen Agressor gekämpft haben. Noch ist die genaue Zahl der Verluste unbekannt, ebenso der Ablauf der Kampfhandlungen. Ich bete, dass sich das Grauen in Grenzen hielt und hält. Leider fehlt ansonsten jede Angabe zur Situation vor Ort, auch was die Zivilbevölkerung angeht. Einer knappen Zeitungsmeldung entnahm ich - mit sehr grossem Erstaunen - dass offenbar Fürst Horst in einem Zeppelin unterwegs in unser Land ist. Sie sehen mich einigermassen perplex, denn weder hat mich Deutschland, noch ein Angehöriger unserer Truppen oder der Geheimdienst darüber informiert. Im Kongress ist eine heftige Debatte darüber entbrannt, was wir mit dem abgetakelten Monarchen bei seiner Ankuft hier machen sollen. Die Vorschläge reichen, von "Zurücksenden - Annahme verweigert" über "Kriegsgericht" bis hin zu "ausstopfen und im Pausenraum ausstellen". Naja, in voraussichtlich sechs Tagen wird er hier sein, bis dahin wird uns schon was einfallen. Mit Freuden erfuhr ich, dass das stellvertretende aztekische Herrscherpaar, Felix und Tzitzitlini Tenoch-Hase uns demnächst anlässlich ihrer grossen Borealienreise besuchen werden. Wir bereiten alles für einen ehrenvollen Empfang vor. John F. Kennedy center left 3. August 1801 - Aufbruch nach Etrurien Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Heute haben meine Hauptfrau und ich den Dampfer nach Etrurien bestiegen. Wir hoffen auf eine angenehme Reise auf die Sonneninsel. Einmal im Hafen von Ysanthe angekommen, werden wir über Land nach Torre Oscura reisen. Auf das Formula Uno Grande Rennen freuen wir uns bereits sehr. Auf dem Passagierdeck tummelt sich jede Menge Prominenz, alle mit dem gleichen Ziel wir wir. Einigen gehe ich lieber aus dem Weg, aus politischen, persönlichen und sonstigen Gründen oder weil ich einfach keine Lust habe, ohne Ende zugetextet zu werden. Wie sagt Jacqueline doch sets so treffend? "Ich wünsche ein Minimum an Information mit einem Maximum an Höflichkeit". '' Das bedeutet zum Beispiel, dass Details über Darmverschlüsse oder oder die eigene Meinung über einen nahe Verwandten nicht zwngend immer und überall jedem kommuniziert werden müssen. Spannender sind gewiss die zahlreichen Wetten auf das Rennen. Unser Kolja McNamara, Titelverteidiger aus 1800, wird derzeit als Favorit gehandelt, dicht gefolgt von seinem Herausforderer, dem Azteken Cuetlachtli Huemac. Der Dunkeldeutsche Raff Stritzy ist wohl ebenfalls ein gefährlicher Konkurent. Wir werden ja sehen. center left 10. August 1801 - Ysanthe framed|right|JFK in redefreudiger Begleitung Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Gestern sind wir sicher im Hafen von Ysanthe, in Etrurien gelandet. Ich war ganz froh, von Bord zu kommen, versprach das Verlassen des Dampfers doch auch eine Erlösung aus der Unentfliehbarkeit des Schiffes und damit den mitreisenden Personen. Leider buchte die Frau Von Blauschildt die selbe Stadtrundfahrt wie wir, so dass sie mir die an Bord angefangene erzählung ihrer Familiengeschichte weitererzählen konnte. Wir sind mittlerweile bei der Mumps-Erkrankung Ihrer Ur-Ur-Tante im Jahre 1689 angekommen. Noch etwas mehr als hundert Jahre und ich habe es überstanden. Ich hoffe dennoch auf eine frühere Entlassung aus der Folterhaft. Ysanthe ist, wie ich es in Erinnerung hatte: Eine wunderschöne Stadt! Ich wohnte ja als junger Mann ganze 10 Jahre in Etrurien, davon 9 Jahre in Palmyra und eines, das erste, in Ysanthe. Da wird einem schon ganz sentimental ums Herz bei all den Erinnerungen. Da ist der grosse Brunnen im Stadtzentrum, in dem ich im Sommer 1780 jede Nacht getaucht bin um die Münzen einzusammeln, die die Touristen tagsüber hineingeworfen hatten. Da ist meine Lieblingspizzeria, wo ich beim Abwasch half oder das Klo putze - gegen eine ''Quatro-Staggione nach Lokalschluss. Und da, ja da ist auch meine ehemalige Wohnung in der Via Crotta, die so eng ist, dass man vom Fenster aus in die Wohnung der gegenüberliegenden Strassenseite spucken kann. Ich lebte da in einer WG mit einer aztekischen Architektur-Studentin und einem dauerbekifften, rammsteinischen Installationskünstler. Ich war damals so jung und wild und so...bescheuert, aber hach je: Heute scheint alles in einem verklärten, goldenen Licht. Morgen nehmen wir die Postkutsche in Richtung Torre Oscura. John F. Kennedy center left 11. August 1801 Unterwegs Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Heute waren wir den ganzen Tag mit der Postkutsche unterwegs. Am Abend erreichten wir eine malerische Poststation in Mitten der trockenen Felsenlandschaft, umsäumt von kleineren Korkeichenwäldchen. Da es wunderbar mild war, nahmen wir das Abendessen draussen im Garten zu uns. Überall hingen Lampions in den Zweigen der alten Pinien. Es gab Melone und Eselschinken zur Vorspeise und Gazellen-Paida als Hauptspeise, dazu ein Glas Rotwein aus der Region. Danach genehmigten wir uns noch ein Eis. Schliesslich vertrat ich mir noch etwas die Beine un rauchte eine Havannah. Der Neumond-Himmel war übersäet von Sternen. Man konnte bereits die ersten Vorboten der Perseiden beobachten. Alsdann zogen wir uns auf unser Zimmer zurück. Jacqueline erschrak etwas, denn an den kühlen Steinwänden hafteten überall Lurche, Eidechsen oder was immer das für Viecher sind. Mir macht sowas nun wirklich nichts aus, aber Jackie bestand darauf, dass wir die Molche entfernen. Also versuchten Theo und ich das Getier von den Wänden zu lösen und setzen es draussen im Garten aus. In der Dunkelheit bin ich dabei über eine Amphore gestolpert und habe mir den Zeh verknaxt. Als wir dann endlich ins Bett konnten, schlief Jacqueline schon seelig. John F. Kennedy center left 14. August 1801 - Auf Saumpfaden Lieb MitbürgerInnen, Seit gestern geht unsere Reise per Maultier über steinige Saumpfade weiter, den das Gelände ist bergig und felsig geworden. Eine Kutsche könnte hier nicht fahren. Jackie schützt sich mit einem riesigen, alten Strohhut vor der Sonne und ich trage meine Sonnenbrille. Theo hat so einen debilen Dandy-Deckel auf, den er an einem Souvenir-Stand in Ysanthe gekauft hat. Ts! Die Mulis sind hochbeinige, ebenso gutmütige wie trittsichere Vierbeiner. Unser Reiseführer, Cento, reitet an der Spitze der kleinen Karawane und hinter uns folgen die Packmulis. übernachtet haben wir gestern im Freien. Wir zündeten ein Lagerfeuer an und bereiteten uns aus dem mitgebrachten Proviant ein kleines Festessen. Cento hatte zudem einen Leguan erbeutet und als das Tier über dem Feuer briet kam eine richtig gute Stimmung auf. Leider wurde selbige etwas getrübt, als Cento anmerkte, dass wir Schuhe und Stiefel vor dem Schlafengehen mit Gras auspolstern sollten, auf dass sich während der Nacht kein Skorpion darin verkrieche. Der Gedanke, dass es hier Skorpione gibt, ängstigte Jackie dann doch erheblich. John F. Kennedy center left 18. August 1801 - Angekommen! Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Nach dem mehrtägigen Ritt durch arride Steinwüsten, lichte Korkwälder und sandige Hügel sind wir nun in Torre Oscura angekommen. Schon von weitem konnten wir von einem Hügel aus den unheimlichen Turm entdecken, wie er da vor den Toren der Stadt in den azurblauen Himmel ragt. Umwachsen von Steppengräsern und Sträuchern, versunken in einem Konzert der Zikaden starrte er uns mit seinen Fensterhöhlen, gleichsam wie mit zwei schwarzen Teufelsaugen an. Die Mulis weigerten sich zunachst weiterzugehen und wir mussten absitzen und die Tiere führen. Als wir näher an den Turm herankamen, mahnte uns unser Führer Cento eindringlich, auch ja rechts an dem Turm vorbeizugehen. Ginge man nämlich links vorbei, lande man direkt in der Unterwelt. Wir taten natürlich wie uns geraten. In der Stadt selber war jede Menge los. Sehr viele Besucher hatten sich eingefunden, die meisten von ihnen ganz offensichtlich um dem grossen Rennen beizuwohnen. Die Souvenirstände waren prall gefüllt mit jedem nur erdenklichen Rammsch. Von bemalten Muscheln bis zu wasserfesten Plastik-Uhren. Jacqueline fand Gefallen an einer kleinen Spieldose mit Reiterfigürchen darauf. Mein Hinweis, dass diese Dose nicht etwa das etruskische Wagenrennen dastellte, sondern ein Nelasisches Polo-Turnier, ergo das Souvenir hier koplett fehl am Platze sei, liess sie nicht gelten. Um endlich weiterzukönnen blutete ich die 520 Sesterzen, die das Ding kostete. Dann erreichten wir das Grand Hotel La Pinia. Ein herrliches Etablissement, in dem wir doch gerne immer wieder Gast sind. Und wie jedes Jahr musste ich wieder schmunzeln, als sich der Hoteldirektor aufs Neue bei mir entschuldigte, weil er mir vor so vielen Jahren mal mit dem Kochlöffel eins übergebraten hat. In der Tat, in meiner Zeit in Etrurien reiste ich auch mal durch Torre Oscura. Das feudale La Pinia konnte ich mir als Unterkunft natürlich nicht leisten, aber ich erhielt einen Schlafplatz im Stall und eine warme Mahlzeit, im Gegenzug für einen Abend Einsatz in der Küche. Der heutige Direktor war damals Chefkoch und erwischte mich, wie ich einen servierbereiten Hummer anknabberte. Daraufhin knallte er mir mit seinem eisernen Kochlöffel so heftig auf die Birne, dass ich eine Platzwunde davontrug. Heute bin ich Präsident und dem armen Mann ist seine Tat partout nicht mehr Recht. Dabei hatte ich die Haue selbstredend verdient. Nun werden wir uns also einquartieren, ein Bad nehmen und dann zu Abend speisen. John F. Kennedy center left 24. August 1801 - Verdeckte Manöver wo man hinsieht Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Wir befinden uns derzeit auf dem Schiff im Richtung Heimat. Noch ist das Fourmula Uno Grande Finale Gesprächsthema Nummer eins, innerhalb meiner Familie aber auch generell, an Bord. Natürlich hätte ich mir einen Sieg unseres McNamara gewünscht aber andererseits bin ich mehr als stolz und zufrieden, dass dieser sich wie ein echter Amerikanier verhalten hat, als er den Sieg hergab, um diesem dämlichen Arschloch verwirrten Zeitgenossen mit Kleiderallergie das Leben zu retten in dem er ihm auswich. So und nicht anders lehren es die hohen ethischen Werte unserer grossen Nation! Meine Gratulation geht an das Aztekenreich für den verdienten Triumph ihres Fahrers. Was nun diesen Betrug des Rammsteiners Sausers anbelangt, so wäre Rammstein gut beraten sich einfach auf die NACCAR zu beschränkten und nicht zu versuchen, in Sportarten die sie nicht beherrschen mit unfairen Mitteln zu glänzen. Ein im Wagen versteckter Motor! Ts! Auf so einen Mist muss man erst mal kommen. A propos verstecken: Der Verzicht auf offene Karten scheint dieser Tage wohl in Mode gekommen zu sein. Sie haben es ja alle sicher schon gehört, diese geradezu unglaubliche These, dass Dixieland in den Fränkisch-Preussischen Krieg sozsagen undercover verwickelt gewesen sein soll, in dem sie Franken sozusagen aufgehezt haben. Ganz ehrlich, wäre diese Story von irgendjemand anderem als General Swift-Deer gekommen, hätte ich sie als Verschwörungstheoretiker-Schrott abgetan. So oder so liegt ja noch unglaublich viel im Dunkeln was es diesen Krieg betrifft. Die Presse spricht schon vom "Krieg der Mysterien". Wenn da nicht bald mehr Licht ins Dunkle gebracht wird, werden verrückte Thesen wieder wie Pilze aus dem feuchten Waldboden schiessen. Immerhin soll es nun erste Spuren im Fall der Ermordung Gustav Stresemannes geben. Das freut mich. Inoffizielle Quellen sprechen davon, dass diese Spuren auch nach Dixieland führen. Dazu kann ich nur sagen: Wenn George Bush, diese dumme Sau dahinter steckt, kann er sich vorsorglich mal eiserne Unterwäsche kaufen! Der neue Herrscher von Preussen Friedrich II von Hohenzollern, dessen Wahl ins Amt ich sehr begrüsse hat jede,falls versprochen, die Aufklärung im Fall Stresemann voranzutreiben. Zu Hause erwartet mich ja noch eine Debatte im Kongress über das Schicksal des an uns ausgelieferten Fürst Horst. Ich habe irgendwie sowas von keinen Bock darauf, aber was sein muss, muss wohl sein. Erfereulich ist hingegen, die Zusage des aztekischen stellvertretenden) Herrscherpaares, Amerikanien die Ehre eines Staatsbesuches zu geben. Wir werden alles für einen würdigen Empfang vorbereiten. John F. Kennedy center left 25. August 1801 - Unruhige See Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Unser Dampfer Richtung Heimat geriet heute Abend in unruhige See. Hoher Wellengang bescherte uns eine bewegte Fahrt. Ich bin mir solche Schaukeleien ja gewöhnt, aber meine Familie hatte einiges zu verkraften. Es fing schon beim Captain's Dinner an: Der arme Theo sass kreidebleich da und starrte seinen Teller Spaghetti an, estarrt wie so eine etruskische Vulkanleiche in Palmyra. Jacqueline schien sich besser zu halten, sie probierte immerhin exakt einen Bissen ihrer fritierten Calamari. Aber sie war gereizt und in so richtig giftiger Stimmung. Der Kapitän und ich trauten uns kaum, sie anzuspechen. Theo übrigens ebensowenig denn es war klar dass, würde er zu einer Antwort genögt, diese nicht ohne begleitende Feststoffe ausfallen kann. Und so parlierten wir über dies und das, zum Beispiel über die unverschämt hohe Transfer-Summe für den Top-Polospieler David Imonar. Nicht mal das Lösegeld für meine Person fiele so hoch aus. Und wo wir so über die Götter und die Welt sprachen, leerte sich der Speisesaal um uns herum almählich. Gegen 22:00 Uhr beschlossen wir, uns zurückzuziehen. Für Theo stellte sich nun das Problem, dass er sich bewegen musste. Die gelblich-grüne Farbe seines Gesichtes verriet uns, dass es um unser Vorhaben schlecht bestellt war. Wir versuchten ihm vorsichtig hochzuhelfen, doch auch das war schon zuviel: Das Frühstück und das Mittagessen ergossen sich Rohrbruchgleich über den Tisch. Ich entschuldigte mich beim Kapitän, der Kapitän winkte einen Kellner herbei und Jacqueline wischte Theos Gesicht mit einer Serviette ab. Dann traten wir den Weg in unsere Kabine an. Kotzflecken auf dem Boden wiesen zuverlässig den Weg zu den Toileten. Diese waren bereits von dutzende von stöhnenden, sich krümmenden Passagieren belagert. Ich war froh, dass unsere Erste-Klasse Kabine ein eigenes Klo besass. Auf selbiges begab sich Theo auch kaum dass wir unseren Raum erreichten. Jackie und ich warfen uns indes aufs Bett. Dann schwankte das Schiff wieder aufgrund einer massiven Welle hart backbord und unter dem Bett rutschte ein Stapel Zeitschriften hervor. Fast ein kompletter Jahrgang des "XY"! Und das war jetzt wirklich Scheisse. Eigentlich gehören solche Magazine in den Herrensalon ausgelegt, nicht unter Kabinenbetten, wo Ehefrauen sie finden können. Jacqueline, die eh schon sauer war, wurde gleich noch unverträglicher. Mit der Schärfe einer cambodianschen Verhörspezialistin fragte sie mich ultimativ ob ich "so einen schmierigen Dreck" ebenfalls lese. Ich wollte nicht lügen, aber die Wahrheit stellte eine Bedrohung meiner körperlichen Unversehrtheit dar. Jackie wartete meine Antwort gar nicht ab - mein Zögern war wohl bereits Antwort genug - und knallte mir die Magazine mit einem "Du alte Pottsau!" auf den Kopf. Und dann war die Hölle los. Jackie faltete mich zusammen wie noch nie. Sie warf mir alles vor was ihr gerade einfiel, die Farbe meiner Socken, dass ich ihr zu wenig Geld gebe, dass ich zu viel rumvögle, dass ich blöd sei und überhaupt und sowiso. Warum halten Frauen einem eigentlich für den fliegenfressenden Teufel persönlich, nur weil man mal ein Herrenmagzin liest? Ich behaupte ja auch nicht dass eine Frau, die ein Strickheft anguckt die Inkarnation der Schlechtigkeit sei. Irgendwann hatte sich Jackie genug ausgekotzt (im verbalen Sinne) und während Theo sich noch weiter auskotzte (im direkten Sinne) zerfetzte sie die Hefte und riss das Bullauge auf, um die Schnipsel der See zu übergeben. Eine Monsterwelle spritzte in unser Kabine und setze diese fast komplett unter Wasser. Da verlor auch ich die Contenance und schrie sie an dass sie verdammt noch mal in ihrer Hysterie nicht das Schiff versenken solle. Dann verliess ich die Kabine und begab mich in den Herrensalon, um dort in einem Sessel zu schlafen. John F. Kennedy center left 30. August: Zu Hause! Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Gestern ist unser Dampfer im Hafen von Newburyport angekommen. Als wir an Land gingen, regnete es heftig. Das kühle Schmuddelwetter war nach den heissen Tagen in Etrurien schon etwas hart. Im Hafen beeilten wir uns daher ganz schnell zu der Ecke zu gelangen, wo unsere Hofkutsche üblicherweise auf uns wartet. Umso erstaunter waren wir also dort selbige nicht stand! Etwas verdutzt und ratlos staden wir also da im strömenden Regen. Der Besitzer des Kioskes gegenüber guckte uns nur schulterzuckend an. Auf Nachfrage bestätigte er uns, dass die Kutsche definitiv nicht aufgetaucht war. Ich war sehr ärgerlich. Was sollten wir jetzt tun? Eine Mietdroschke nehmen? So gut wie alle waren schon von den anderen Passagieren geschnappt worden. Also blieb nichts anderes übrig, als eine Droschke per öffentlichem Fernsprechapparat zu bestellen. Ich liess Theo und Jackie beim Kiosk zurück, wo sie sich die Schlagzeilen zu den wahlen in Nelas zu Gemüte führten und machte mich auf die Suche nach einer Telefoniermöglichkeit. Ich fand eine Zelle, allerdings war der darin beherbergte Apparat defekt. (Irgendein Vandalen-Arschloch hatte die Kurbel herausgerissen) So begab ich mich in eine Bar, so ein verrauchter Dunstschuppen, den ich normalerweise niemals betreten würde und fragte am Tresen, ob man mir eine Droschke rufen könne. Der Barman nickte und griff zu seinem...Handy. Ich hätte den Mistkerl am liebsten sofort wegen Vertoss gegen das Technologie-Gesetz angezeigt, aber ich war nun mal froh dass die Aussicht auf eine Droschke endlich stieg. Ich ging zurück zum Kiosk am Hafen und wartete dort zusammen mit meinen Gatten eine geschlagene halbe Stunde. Schliesslich tauchte die Droschke endlich auf. Der Fahrer motzte erst rum, von wegen, er bediene nur innerstädtische Strecken und bis Brookline sei es ja vier Stunden Fahrt. Drei Hunderter wirkten aber dann überzeugend und so kamen wir nach Hause. John F. Kennedy center left 4. September 1801 Zuschlag zu Expo! Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Soebn erreichte mich eine Sonder-Depesche des internationalen Weltausstellungs-Kommitees! Die Expo' 01 wird nun doch nach Brookline vergeben! nach zahlreichen Protesten, die auf den Zuschlag für Aquanopolis folgten, kam es zu einer monatelangen Untersuchung der Vorwürfe. Es stellte sich heraus, dass die Vergabe-Jury massiv von aquanopolitanischen Agenten mit Weissfisch-Pudding bestochen und mit Drohungen unter Druck gesetzt wurde. Daher beschloss das Kommitee, die Abererkennung der Vergabe. Nun war alles wieder offen. In einer erneuten, geheimen Abstimmung kam die Jury nun zum Schluss, UNS den Zuschlag zu geben. Wir freuen uns natürlich riesig! Nun, hiermit verkünde ich auch schon offiziell den Start-Termin der Expo! Es wird der zweite November 1801 sein! Also Ein tag nach Samhain! Derweil die Vorbereitungen auch Hochtouren laufen, freuen wir uns auf den Besuch des aztekischen Herrscherpaares. Geplante Themen unserer Konsultationen werden eine verstärkte Zusammenarbeit auf wirtschaftlicher Ebene sein, sowie die Erörterung eines Verteidigungsbündnisses. Ebenfalls werden wir natürlich über die aktuelle Lage in Isle of Nelas debattieren, wo der Wahlkampf dieser Tage immer häufiger in Gewalt und Ausschreitungen ausartet. John F. Kennedy center left 8. September 1801 In Erwartung des Staatsbesuchs Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Wie mir soeben mittgeteilt wurde, wird das stellvertretende Herrscherpaar des Aztekenreiches, Felix und Tzitzitlini Coatlicue Tenoch-Hase am nachmttag des 11. Septembers in Brookline eintreffen. Ich freue mich auf den hohen Besuch. Anlässlich der Konsultationen werden wir Themen der Wirtschaft und der Aussenpolitik erörten, ebenso eine mögliche, gemeinsame Haltung Angesichts von Konflikten und Krisenherden in der dritten Welt, namentlich Europa. Ansonsten verbringe ich viel Zeit am Tag um durch die Wirren der wahlen in Nelas, aber auch Deutschland, noch irgendwie den Durchblick zu behalten. All diese Parteien - das ist schon verwirrend. Da lobe ich unser Zwei-Parteien System und die Monarchie sowieso! Dass Örg wegen der Korrektur bei der Expo-Vergabe mal wieder ausrastet, war zu erwarten. Ich sag da nur: Plustere Dich nicht so auf, du kleiner, cholerischer Giftgnom! Du hast versucht, zu bescheissen und das ist eben nach hinten losgegangen. John F. Kennedy center left 13. September 1801 Bilanz des Staatsbesuches aus dem Aztekenrech Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Vor einigen Stunden haben meine Familie und ich das stellvertretende aztekische Herrscherpaar, Felix und Tzitzitlini Coatlicue Tenoch-Hase verabschiedet. Das Paar befindet sich aktuell auf See, Richtung Heimat. Abschliessend kann ich sagen, dass dieser Besuch überaus konstruktiv verlaufen ist. Es wurde ein Abkommen über den Kulturaustausch beschlossen, beide Regierungen werden selbiges in den kommenden Tagen unterzeichnen. Auch wurde eine verstärkte, bilaterale Zusammenarbeit in den Feldern Strafverfolgung, Bekämpfung der Steuerflucht und gegenseitige Anerkunnung von Diplomen beschlossen. Beim Thema Assenpolitik wurden regelmässige Konsultationen vereinbart um die Haltung beider Länder möglichst anzunähern und abzustimmen. Das von mir gewünschte Militärbündnis stiess in vielen Details nicht auf die Zustimmung des aztekischen Regenten, weswegen dieses Vorhaben wohl bis auf weiteres nicht realisiert wird. Die Differenzen wurden aber sachlich und pragmatisch erörtert. Auch in der Frage der Leitwährung - ein Wunschprojekt von Felix Hase - sind wir derzeit noch bei keinem Ergebnis angekommen. Trotzdem festigte dieser Besuch alles in allem die freundschaftliche Beziehung beider Länder. Es gibt keine fundamentalen Konflikte und in der heutigen Zeit ist das ja schon viel wert. Nun noch ein paar Worte zu dem kleinen Zwischenfall mit Frau Hase und meiner Gattin Wenkawitah. Ich bedaure es, dass dieses unwesentliche Nebenthema in der Presse soviel Raum eingenommen hat und noch nimmt. Dass sich die Boulevardpresse darauf stürzt - meinetwegen. Seriöse Berichterstatter täten aber gut daran, sich auf die politischen Inhalte zu besinnen. So. Und nun zu den Gerüchten und Spekulationen: Nein, wir haben keinerlei Entschuldigung von Frau Hase verlangt. Ebensowenig wurde eine solche seitens des aztekischen Herrscherpaares von meiner Frau gefordert. Beide Familien bedauern, dass eine persönliche Meinungsverschiedenheit, die in keinster Weise die grosse Politik oder Entscheidungen auf politischer Ebene tangiert, an die Öffentlichkeit gedrungen ist und dort unangemessen grosse Aufmerksamkeit erhalten hat. Die Zeiten, in denen sich Frauen aus der Politik fern und und ihren Mund geschlossen halten müssen, sind nun mal vorbei. Sowohl Frau Hase als auch Wenkawitah sind engagierte Persönlichkeiten, deren Temperament zuweilen auch unvorhergesehene Entwicklungen auslösen kann. Akzeptieren Sie dies bitte einfach so, wie es ist. John F. Kennedy center Kategorie:Pressedienste Kategorie:Amerikanien